This invention relates to a device which promotes firing in internal combustion engines. More specifically, it relates to a device which promotes firing in the cylinders of internal combustion engines such as gasoline and diesel engines.
There are known devices which promote firing in internal combustion engines by providing an orifice system which intakes a uniform previously mixed fuel and air mixture through openings in an inside wall of a cylinder. Swirl is thereby produced during the intake stroke. However, the opening and closing mechanism is complicated an consequently an effective swirl is not obtained before firing has begun.
This invention provides a comparatively simple device which promotes firing to produce swirl at the beginning of firing in the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine.